


Cold as ice

by Erasbr



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anti-Hero, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Inhumans (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erasbr/pseuds/Erasbr
Summary: I'm not a weapon, I'm not a monster, And I'm tired of being treated as such, Now Everyone will have to hear me, Because The Blizzard is coming and there's nothing to stop it.
Relationships: Donnie Gill/ Skye| Daisy Johnson





	Cold as ice

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if have errors, English is not my firts language.
> 
> there will be a Donnie POV in the future, that' just the presentation OK.

Running away was something Donnie was used to, With Hydra and Shield chasing him, Things got so complicated, So much so that he got shot.

Skye wasn't a stranger to him, He had already talked to her, She comforted him when Seth died, Fitz was nice too, They weren't strangers to him.

Was he a weapon? A monster ? Freak? He doesn't even know anymore, He only knows that after taking that shot, everything seemed to have changed for him. Both he and his powers evolved, He became stronger, His powers became stronger.

So much so that he could make his skin pure ice, which strangely protected him from bullets, it was as hard and tough as ice itself.

His gifts have evolved and so has his intelligence, even his personality seems to have been altered.

He is currently sitting at a diner table while drinking a coffee and reading a book about Alice in Wonderland.

He was never a fan of fantasy, he liked science fiction better but he learned to like fantasy over time. .

The sun beat down on the window beside her and made it easier to read.

His hair had grown a little, not much. He was still short, some small, almost imperceptible goatee on his chin.

He was dressed in a simple dark blue jacket with a gray shirt underneath, blue jeans and black and white sneakers.

It's been a year since he got that shot, And he doesn't care about it anymore, he was free now, It was all he ever wanted.

No Hydra, No Shield, Just him, a little place to call home, a normal life. Apart from the powers, everything seemed relatively normal now.

When he was rescued by the fisherman, Steffin, a humble and friendly middle-aged man. He took care of him for days while he recovered, Steffin became like a father to him.

Steffin gave him a house, food and a foster father who cared about him, until Hydra found him, And they killed Steffin in front of him, He killed all 20 soldiers, The bullets no longer affected him, He left human skewers and statues when he left her.

He got enough money to get a ticket. He fled back to America, to New York, and stayed off the radar of the agencies, got a job at a local library, a minimum wage of $ 400 a month.

Being a librarian meant that he would have to organize books, clean bookshelves, etc. The nice thing is that he could also read some books in his spare time, to pass the time at least.

He spent 6 months working like this, He found a place to live, An abandoned garage was his place, He worked his way into power without paying anything, Donnie was smart and took advantage of it by stealing power for his old abandoned garage.

It wasn't easy at first, He landed in the United States in some small town and took several car rides when he got to New York, He had to sleep on the cold ground of the place, Not that the cold bothered him anymore, Spent a few days hungry, without bed or any other comfort.

One day he was walking on the street at night looking for something to eat, He even hunted in the dumps in an alley but refused to eat any leftovers, even though he was starving.

An old lady, a homeless woman saw him checking the dumpsters for something. She just had a sandwich and with her great kindness, She gave him a piece.

He declined at first, "No, I can't. You must be hungry too." His belly growled, He blushed.

The old lady giggled and parted the sandwich "And you too, boy, please take it, if you don't mind sitting next to a dying old woman, we can share it covered, not much but that's what i got." Donnie He was shocked, he was a stranger, a stranger, And she was willing to share her only food and her thin little blanket with him.

The blanket came from her shoulders to her knees. It was worn and thin, the color of a foul yellow, it was visible that even she stood beside a dumpster. In the shadow of that alley with only a lamppost, she was shivering. Some people walked on the sidewalk a little farther from them and none of them wanted to look at her.

He should have learned from Steve that there are still good people in the world. This lady reminded him of that, that there are still good people. It is the definition of that phrase 'One Person Angel'.

He smiled kindly at her, closed the trash can lid, took off his jacket, knelt in front of the old lady and put the jacket around the poor lady. The lady seemed confused at first with the gesture but smiled softly.

He was just wearing his shirt now. The cold air didn't bother him. He sat beside her and took the piece of sandwich offered to him, he split the piece again and offered her a larger amount while he got the smaller one. She already had a piece but he could have just a little food, not much problem.

He smiled "My dad always taught me how to be kind to my elders," he said. The lady smiled but pushed the piece back to him.

"And me with the younger ones," she said. He wanted to protest at first but she gave him a serious look and he reluctantly accepted the piece back.

"What's your name, boy?" Ask the lady.

"Donnie, Donnie Gill, And yours?"

"Mary, Mary Blake."

So then they became friends when it was dawn and she had already rested. he drove her to an abandoned garage in a Brooklyn alley, he had cleaned the place, got the useless things out of there and swept the place with an old broom, just had an old and worn couch and an armchair, he offered shelter to the old woman since she had nothing but an alley and a blanket to live on.

She explained to him that her biological family had abandoned her. She was expelled from the asylum they put her in because she stopped paying her expenses and she had to leave.

He felt bad for her, how could a family do that? He was outraged.

They couldn't be without food, So Donnie had an idea, His ice was almost indestructible, Nor could the hot weather make him melt, So he created ice statues of various shapes and sizes, He decided to sell them and got a good one. money from it, everyone wondered how he did it, he just said he was a good artist.

Mary was grateful for what the young man did, He welcomed her into his home, fed her, and cared for her. She is 63 years old.

Donnie was able to buy simple things, such as food and drinks, bought an old TV but managed to access several special channels.

He was a genius and as much as it was wrong to steal power and TV signal, He doesn't regret that much because Mary was happy and comfortable, That was what mattered, It also helped with the expenses of the place.

He had to leave her alone sometimes, To buy food and other necessary things, but as a precaution, He set up a warning and self-defense system through the electrical wiring in case there was an attack on the garage, He bought some phones too and gave one to Mary and He taught her how to use it if she needed him.

He got a job at the local library and a fixed income, He still sold ice statues to order.

He worked from 7:30 in the morning and left 11:30.

Mary cooked a few things for them to dine at times, but whenever Donnie could get food ready, he could cook, oddly enough.

Over time the garage gradually became a real home. He even broke some walls and built three bedrooms, one for him and one for Mary, the last one was the bathroom.

He made a door in place of the driveway and made other big changes.

At just 7 months, everything was normal and calm, He was never a fan of monotony, But Mary was a nice lady and worth it, She treated him like a son or grandson. That reminded him of the way Steffin treated him.

His biological father didn't believe him, he was an asshole.

Donnie never saw the need for school, he was studious and he learned everything very fast, a prodigy genius would say, but then he got tired of school, it was boring and he always wondered where he was the brains of your schoolmates.

his father thought he was useless. Little did he know that Donnie hid his talents because they saw no need to use them.

Mary knew of his powers, She said he had been blessed with his gifts, He smiled at that and began to believe it.

Nowadays, everything seemed brighter to him.

A waitress approached smiling and he set his coffee cup on the table.

" Would you like anything else ?" She asked . Donnie shook his head.

"No, thanks, Could you tell me the bill?" She nodded and picked up the coffee cup. The plate was empty and went to the front desk.

He turned his attention to the book in his hand and continued reading until he heard the sound of someone sitting in front of him.

His gaze lifted and he was surprised at who he met.

His expression turned serious and his eyes narrowed. The man in front of him gave a gentle smile.

"Hello, Donnie." The man spoke in a friendly tone.

Donnie then answered in a harsh tone "Coulson." He felt the ice understand from his fingers to the book, He took a deep breath and made the ice return.

Coulson shows no fear, just a friendly expression on his face.

"How are you, Donnie? Liking life as a Librarian?" Asks Coulson innocently.

Were they spying on me? For how long ? Donnie wonders.

" What you want ?" Donnie asks.

Coulson smiles "I guess I'm wondering how I found you, well, it wasn't easy at first but we got it two weeks ago to be exact, what about what I want? Well, I'd like to invite you to be part of a SHIELD team, your gifts are really amazing. "Donnie wanted to kill him now, How did SHIELD find him? Oh no matter, your freedom was at stake now.

"I'm not going to work for SHIELD, I'm sick of it, Get out of here," says Donnie. He can't kill Coulson, Not here at least, It was too risky, There were too many people around.

"I'm sorry but you will not have much choice in this matter. We have videos of the things you did, it was very impressive what you did to the Hydra agents, froze them all without touching them, resisted the brainwashing and still protected yourself of Machine Guns, Really amazing, "said Coulson.

"So, this is what you're going to do? Blackmail me? Let me guess. You have some video about it and it will expose if I don't join SHIELD."

Coulson said "Well, more or less that, In fact we have the recording kept under wraps, we really don't like to blackmail, But you have powers that can be used to hurt other people, And it's loose without any supervision, Without considering the fact that you killed people."

Donnie contemplated his words, and really he killed a civilian, the man would hand him over to Hydra, so yeah, he killed him.

And he's technically a fugitive, in a way.

Donnie sighed. "I can't. There's someone I'm taking care of and-" Coulson cut him off.

"she is an old woman, we know, Miss Mary is under our protection now, as we speak there are two well trained and kind SHIELD agents taking care of her, don't worry, she's safe and being treated well, already about her job at the library , I had the boldness to find a way to fire him and delete his Ice Statues order account, I hope you don't mind. "

Donnie was angry now. Very angry, he felt the ice spread on the floor beneath his sneakers.

No, He has to control himself, Can't lose control like that. He took a deep breath.

"You really don't waste time." he grumbles.

Coulson smiles "I'll understand your grumbling, yes, Hunter, pay the bill." A man who was sitting in a chair near the counter snorted angrily but nodded, got up and went to pay the desk.

Donnie wasn't surprised that Coulson wasn't alone. Who would go alone to blackmail a man who could turn to pure ice?

Coulson smiles at Donnie "Let's go?"


End file.
